


The Haunted Mansion Walkthrough

by gnvoight



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnvoight/pseuds/gnvoight
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, and Natewantstobattle go into a mansion? Let's find out...





	1. Enter The Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to create a real interaction with the Youtubers. I hope you enjoy it.

“Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and welcome to the Haunted Mansion walkthrough with Jacksepticeye and Natewantstobattle. We are here in California at one of the most haunted places in the US and it is old as shit. It was built in 1869.” Mark greeted the camera that Nate was holding. Nate stuck his hand out for the audience to see his hand and focused on himself and took a large breath.

“How’s it goin’ folk, my name is Natewantstobattle and welcome to the Haunted Mansion walkthrough. I’m here with Markiplier and Jacksepticeye.” Nate focused the camera of Jack.

“Top of the morning to ya laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and welcome to the Haunted Mansion walkthrough with Markiplier and Natewantstobattle. We are here in California in front of this large dark stone mansion.” Jack screamed at the camera. Nate nearly dropped the camera at Jack’s intro.

“Too much?” Jack asked.

“Maybe just a little. I’m not sure if the dead souls heard you.” Mark replied,

“Haha, very funny Mark.”

“Let’s go inside and get this over with. This place gives me the creeps.” Nate shivered. Mark whispered something into Nate’s ear. Nate focused the camera on Mark as he was sneaking up on Jack.

“Spooky, scary skeletons send shivers down your spine.” Mark sung in low, husky voice in Jack’s ear.

“Jesus, Mark. Shut the fuck up. I nearly shat myself and we’re not even inside the damn building!” Jack exclaimed, slapping Mark.

“Sean relax,” Nate intervened, “He was just getting in the mood."

“Whatever, just don’t go doing it in my ear next time.” Jack requested.

The Youtubers walked up a long winding path with dead bushes that led up to the huge stone building. The natural light that lit up the dark grey stones walls slowly died away as mixtures of orange, purple and yellow appeared in the sky. Nate switched the camera to night vision and focused it on Mark and Jack. The entrance had a heavy brown door. Mark opened the door to the supposedly haunted mansion and held it open for his friends while they walked into the foyer. As Mark stepped away from the  
door, it slammed shut causing the YouTubers to jump.

“Classic scare tactic,” laughed Mark goofily with a dismissive wave.

“You’re going to have to try harder than that to scare us,” taunted Jack.

“Dude,” exclaimed Nate. “Why would you do that? Do you want to die?”

“This mansion is old as shit. Plus, ghosts aren’t real. It’s just an idea.” Jack rebutted.

“This mansion has a deep history,” Mark said. “When the mansion was first built in 1869, the owner was a young man. He was jack shit crazy. He would invite young ladies over to his mansion and nobody ever heard from them again…” His voice trailed off.

“Cute story,” Jack replied. “Who told you that story, your mom?”

“Again, it’s actually one of the most haunted places in the US.” Nate replied.

“That’s not all of the story,” Mark paused. “In 1908, the man died mysteriously in a wedding gown.”

“Oooo, spoopy.” Jack said made fun of Mark and wiggled his fingers in the air. Nate laughed at Jack’s lack of knowledge here and got a super zoom of his face. He panned  
back to Mark,

“Then, an elderly couple bought the mansion, and after 3 months they claimed they heard desperate screams of young ladies.”

Jack held up his hands, “Back up a second Mark. How many girls? This is something that I gotta know.”

“No one knows.” Nate and Mark replied in unison.

Nate continued, “Some say ten.”

“Others say twenty.” Mark finished.

“Depends on who you ask.” Nate replied before Mark continued.

“The couple died after a year of living there. They were 68 and 69.” Jack snickered at the story and made an extremely raunchy joke.

Mark sighed, “Guess I’ll have to edit that part out.” He paused to remember where he was in the story. “From that point on, each homeowner who moved in claimed they heard the sounds of tortured souls and whispers of desperate pleas of mercy.” Mark finished the tale.


	2. Chapter 2

The YouTubers stood there, in silence, for a minute letting the story sink in there for the viewers. Soft whispers filled the room as they waited.  
“Um, did you guys hear that?” Jack asked.

“It was just wind,” Nate explained. “Now that we explained the story to everyone, can we get this over with? I’m getting a bad feeling.”

“That’s because someone is just scared widdle baby,” taunted Jack. A young lady walked past them going down the hall. She was wearing a simple black shirt and blue jeans. Her hair was a dark shade of brunette that fell above her hips. She wore a black beanie on her head.

“Please follow me,” Mark and Jack looked at each other. Mark shrugged at the camera.  
After a moment, Jack finally spoke, “Let’s follow her.” 

“We could on Twitter. Don’t forget to also like, comment and subscribe to my channel Markiplier. I need all of the subs,” Mark joked.

“But seriously, what could go wrong?” Jack stated.

“Jack, I forgot to mention something,” Nate pulled Jack aside. 

“What?” Jack replied.

“Nobody lives here right now.” 

“Wait, what? Then, can you explain the woman I saw?” Jack challenged

“Sean, what the hell are you talking about?” Nate was confused.

“Mark, help me out here” Jack called for support.

“What’s going on?” Mark asked. Jack quickly explained the situation. 

“Nate, didn’t you see the girl? Quit this horseshit and come on. We are losing her.” Mark walked towards the girl and Jack followed suit. Nate focused the camera as they walked.

“We are so boned.” Nate muttered. He focused the camera ahead of both Mark and Jack supposedly to where the person was. All the camera picked up were shadows of  
Jack and Mark.

“We never got your name,” Jack said striking up a conversation to fill the awkward silence. “I’m Sean, this is Mark, and the cameraman is Nate.” 

“Oh, you’re curious of my name. If you have to know, it’s Kachina.” She told them. Her voice was soft and raspy. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, and might I add you have very pretty name.” Mark complemented her as he walked next to stand next to her. Jack stood in front of the camera so they had some useable footage. They have entered the dining room. There was a dark mahogany table surrounded by dark oak chairs all with points on them. On the table were flickering candles producing enough light to make night mode useless. 

“I think someone wants to get laid tonight,” Jack laughed at the camera making a hip thrusting motion. Nate let out a snicker as he recorded Jack. Mark sent quickly daggers at Jack and Nate. He had a soft smile on his face as turned towards the mysterious woman. 

“Miss Kachina, can you enlighten us about this house? I think it’s a fair assumption that you are familiar with this house,” Mark asked making his voice silky and smooth. The air around the YouTubers dropped. The candle lights went out quickly. Nate quickly turned night mode back on. The young woman moved away from Mark. She looked different in the dark, almost frightened. Her brunette hair covered her face and became greasy. She skin was pale as if she seen a ghost.

“Please,” She cried quietly, “Don’t say that.” Jack and Mark just stared at her. 

“Could you explain what you mean? I’m afraid that Mark and I don’t follow.” Jack asked. 

“Okay guys,” Nate talked into the camera and focusing it on Mark and Jack, “I officially deem them crazy. I don’t see or hear anything. The only thing that has happened is the door slamming shut and the candles going out. What the hell is going on here?”

“What’s going on here is you,” Kachina screamed. “Everything was fine until you idiots showed up and ruined things. We were finally going to be normal.” She ran off deep into the house and disappeared into the walls like wisp of smoke. 

“What the hell, Nate? Why did you go and say that? You upset her,” Mark replied in shock.

“I don’t know what you guys are talking about. There was nobody there. I saw nothing and the camera picked nothing up,” Nate defended himself. “Mark, you literally hit on nothing.”

“There was a person there. Jack saw her too.”

“You guys play too many horror games. I think your brain is starting to play tricks on you.”

“Maybe you haven’t played enough,” Jack rebutted and pointed his finger at the camera.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Nate shifted the camera to show the room. A door squeaked open. “Let’s see where it goes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really posted an update because I didn't know what direction. I'm thinking of making it them like shit their pants or something from the haunted house. I don't know. I came up with this idea in my English class.


End file.
